Bonobot
Height: 98 meters Weight: 27,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Punching, kicking, Secondary Attacks: Clawing, biting, grapples Primary Weapon: Laser eye-beams Secondary Weapon: Banana peels Energy Style: Stamina Overview: Bonobot is controlled by the brain of an exceptionally intelligent ape named Durwin. Though Durwin was a simple pygmy chimp, the Bonobot has the appearance of a monkey. It stands bipedally, using its long tail for balance. The head resembles that of a regular monkey's, with Durwin's brain sealed tightly in a powerful dome atop the head. The hands and feet are clawed, allowing for extra damage in certain attacks. Origin: Long ago, a scientific organization lead by the scientist Dr. King. Dr. King had the idea that the brain had the potential to control machinery with electromagnetic pulses. Since human brains were out of the question, he decided that primate brains were the next best thing. Unfortunately, Dr. King died before being able to go through with his plans. Many years later, when the Earth has been overrun by monstrosities named kaiju, Dr. King's son recovered the plans for this project while trying to figure out a way to combat the kaiju. With this newfound knowledge, his son formed the organization known as the Legacy of King. They pledged to not let Dr. King's life-long research be in vain. Over the years, 3 other primate bots tried and failed to fight against the kaiju menace. Silverbot, piloted by Junior the Gorilla. Atelian, piloted by Lalia the Spidermonkey. And finally Orangutan-Clang, piloted by Sherlock the Orangutan. Durwin, a young Bonobo, was another one of the "lucky" ones chosen to pilot this new robotic body. All four of these primates were genetically engineered to become remarkably intelligent and grow to immense size. When the time was right, their brains were inserted into their respective robot bodies. After having been put through many tests, some incredibly painful, Durwin himself was finally ready. His enlarged brain was surgically removed from his head and hooked up to the main "nervous system" of the robotic body. The members of the Legacy of King were quite distraught at their past failings and made sure that this project would be a success. And it was. After years of hard work, Bonobot the Mark IV Primate Pummeler was born. Durwin has sworn to his masters that he will fight for the safety of humanity. For now, at least. Just like the Legacy pledged to Dr. King, Durwin pledged to not let his comrades' attempts be in vain. Energy System: Potassium. Like all primates, Durwin absolutely loves bananas. If Bonobot spends all of his energy in battle, the 'taunt button' will allow him to retrieve a gigantic banana from a Banana Production Unit(or BPU) attached to his back. While he eats this banana, he is vulnerable to attacks from opponents so it's best to retreat beforehand. It takes three bites to finish the entire banana and each bite gives 12% energy , giving him a total of 36% for each banana. Bananas take up to a minute to restock. Peels can be thrown onto the ground for hilarious shenanigans. Ranged Combat: Bonobot fires a thin, red beam from each eye at the target. It doesn't do much damage but it gets the job done by harassing the target from afar. Grapples: Bonobot is incredibly agile. After grabbing his opponent in his massive hands slams them onto the ground a couple of times before throwing them away. Melee Combat: These are all "special" attacks, basic button inputs are regular punches and kicks. Groin punch: A punch to the enemy's groin area, chance to stun. Throat jab: A quick jab to the enemy's throat, chance to cause the enemy to flinch. Eye poke: Bonobot pokes the enemy in the eyes with two fingers. Not really smart to do unless the enemy is stunned. Knee kick: A fast kick to the enemy's knee, makes the enemy stumble back a few feet. Also has a special attack where he lies on the ground and plays dead. If a button is pressed at the correct time when the opponent attacks, a counter will be performed. Doesn't do much damage but will knock the opponent to the ground. Congo Clap: Bonobot forcefully claps his hands and creates a small AOE explosion out in front of him, knocking his opponents backwards and giving him some breathing room. "Kangaroo" Kick: Bonobot plants his giant fists into the ground and throws both feet forward into a powerful kick to his opponent's torso. Thunder Clap: Bonobot spreads his hands out and smacks into the sides of his opponent's head, possibility of causing them to flinch. Weaknesses: Bonobot is fast and powerful but he doesn't have much defense-wise. He's easily thrown around if he gets caught by an attack. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Cybernetic Category:Monster Category:Silver Kaiju Category:Gun Metal Grey Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju